A variety of devices are known that change the characteristics of the air in a room or the like. These include electric heaters, ionizers, deodorizers, and humidifiers. Such devices often comprise an electric fan that produces a flow of environmental air through elements that can appropriately alter the desired air characteristics. A shortcoming in the prior art is that distinct and separate devices are required to alter various characteristics.